Punish Me
by Asanyaevans
Summary: Rose and Dimitri haven't had enough time for one another, and she finds herself having the pleasure herself. Dimitri walks in, with the intent to punish her. Rated M for sex. Contains BDSM


RPOV

I arrived home and went upstairs immediately to Dimitri and I's shared room. He wasn't there.

It wasnt unusual for this to happen, especially considering our busy work schedules. We almost never saw each other anymore and I missed him.

What was worse though, were the hormones.

Without doing anything remotely sexual sexual with Dimitri anymore, I had begun to find my hormones building up. Almost anything got me hot and bothered and I needed to do something about it. Fast.

I resisted, for what felt like the millionth time, and decided to have an early night instead. I went to my pyjama drawer and searched around looking for a comfortable pair.

My hand stopped when I got to a box.

Last year for my birthday, Mia had gotten me a Vibrator as a joke. I'd never taken it out of the box or even considered using it until that moment.

I carefully tore off the wrapping and opened the box, switching it on experimentally I decided it was now or never.

Moments later, I found myself lying naked on the bed with a dildo in my hand. I pushed it inside of me and switched it on, groaning at the relief that washed over me as it moved around inside of me.

I used one hand to pump it in and out of my body and the other to rub my breast. I felt my nipple harden and groaned in pleasure.

I switched hands and gave my other breast the same treatment as the first. I felt my body writhe from its own accord and move my hand harder against my naked skin. I pumped the vibrator inside me harder and shouted out in pleasure.

After a few more moments of this routine, I felt the movements inside me slow as it ran out of battery. I pulled it out, to my sadness, and sat up on the bed. There was still a need inside of me that I felt could only be quenched by Dimitri but needed more now nonetheless.

Experimentally I pushed a finger inside of me as smiled at the pleasure. I leant back again and continued the ritual, finding my release within moments sweat began pricking out across my skin and I switched hands, covering body in my own cum and I rubbed myself.

I groaned again and kept the rhythm going.

"Roza?"

I turned, startled at the voice to see Dimtri standing in the doorway.

"Dimitri, I-"

"Tut tut Roza," he said, stepping into the room, "you've been a very naughty girl, haven't you?"

He took my hand and helped me up. He began pulling me towards the door and I reached for a cover up but he stopped me.

"No Roza. I need to show you something'"

"Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged through our house behind him.

"To my special room." He replied.

I knew where he was talking about. Dimitri had a project in our basement that he didn't allow me to see. I'd never looked, as much as I'd wanted to.

"I was going to save this for another time, but you need to by punished." He said with a grin.

He he led me into his room, and tied a blindfold around my eyes before carefully taking me down the steps. He took the blindfold off and I gasped.

It it was painted a deep red colour, and there were chains against the wall, a rack and a large bed. A wall held whips, paddles and all sorts of other things that I didn't know the name of.

"What is this?" I asked in disbelief.

"I've wanted to do this with you for a long time." He said as if I hadn't asked anything, "and now you have to cooperate."

He took me to the bed and lay me down on it, chaining my in as he did so.

"Rule one, Roza. Never pleasure yourself. As your dominant only I can do that for you."

I felt something slide into my vagina, and it wasn't his dick. It was cold, hard a and definitely metal. It was soon joined by two other similar objects. I gasped at the temperature change and wiggled uncomfortably on the bed.

He undid my shackled and told me to stand. I did as he asked, enjoying this new possessive Dimitri. As I stood, I felt the things inside of me move and I felt a orgasm coming. I grunted out, and touched my vagina.

"Don't." Dimitri said sternly, "These are not for your pleasure. You are not allowed to cum."

He sat me on the bed, much to my discomfort, and told me to stay still. He straddled me and pushed me back. His tongue came into contact with my nipple and I moaned in pleasure.

"This is not for you." he reminded me, before standing up.

DPOV

As soon as I found her covered in cum and sweat I knew it was time.

I led her downstairs, and found myself hypnotised by the bounce of her breasts as she walked.

She was so perfect I wanted to have her at that moment.

But she needed to be punished first.

After I inserted the balls inside of her, I commanded for her to stand, knowing the discomfort and sexual pleasure it would give her.

Her grunt sent waves of pleasure over me, and when she touched her vagina I wanted to fuck her hard and fast right there. I told her to stop, and sat her on the bed, with intentions of doing just that. Once I had her nipple in my mouth, I felt complete. Her moan brought me out of my stupor, and knowing how much pleasure she was getting made me climb off. She still hadn't been punished enough.

"Bend over." I said, reaching for one of the wooden paddles behind me.

She did as I asked and I reached down and gripped one of her breasta hard, getting a squeal in return. I smacked her on the bum.

"NEVER MAKE A NOISE WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" I demanded. She nodded meekly, "Address me as 'Sir', 'Master' or 'Dominant'" I continued, "And ALWAYS do as I say."

"Yes Sir." She replied, her plump breaths jiggling as she spoke.

"Good. You're learning your place." I mused.

I walked round to her buttocks and rubbed my hand across her smooth skin. It would be a shame to mark such beautiful skin. But it had to be done.

I raised the paddle and smacked it against the cheek. I heard her stifle a noise of surprise and smiled to myself. I hit her again, and again until a pink mark was etched against her creamy rear end.

"Stand." I said with a last soft pat against her. She did as I said and her face showed the feeling she was experiencing from the metal balls inside of her. "Put this on." I handed et an outfit and she looked at it before looking towards me questioningly. "NOW!"

I stood back and watched her change in front of me. The outfit I had chosen was already fitted to her size and looked even better on her that I imagined.

It was a tight ruffly maids dress, that had a small apron attached and only just covered her bum. The neckline plunged deep into her cleavage and it had a built in push up bra that made her perky breasts stand up beautifully. It was topped with a small lace hat, gloves and tall 6-inch stiletto heels.

"What would you like now Sir?" She whispered, much to my pleasure.

"Follow me." I ordered and headed out of the room. We had a traditional old fashioned lounge where I sat down. "Serve me." I ordered.

"What would you like Master?" She asked, tilting her head sexually to the side.

RPOV

"Tea and Sandwiches." He replied huskily.

"Yes Master." I said, before heading to the kitchen. I could feel the balls rubbing together with every step I took and I shivered in pleasure. I got his request ready and set it out on a tray before carrying it back through to the lounge and setting it on the table behind him

"Pour me some Tea."

I did as he asked and poured it into a teacup. I handed it to him and he took it. I stood there awkwardly as he stared at me lustfully while taking slow sips from his drink.

I couldn't help but notice the obvious bulge in his pants and tried to stop myself from kissing him.

Suddenly, the cup came smashing down into the floor and I jumped slightly.

"Clean it up." He ordered. I bent over and began picking the pieces of china up off the floor. I could feel the balls move within me as I did so and I moaned aloud by accident.

I heard a growl before I was pulled onto a lap. I turned to see Dimitri looked deeply into my eyes and I could feel his hardness between my legs.

DPOV

Roza bent over and her dress rode up, showing me her plump buttocks and her clit. A moan came from her mouth and I growled in pleasure.

Unable to stop myself, I pulled her into my lap.

She let out a soft gasp and I knew it was because she could feel the hardness between my legs.

I picked her up and laid her down on the floor beneath me. She stared up at me between her lashes and a shiver ran through me. I pulled my pants down along with my boxers and let my erection spring free. Her eyes widened at the sight of my long and stiff cock.

I knealed down between her legs and pushed my fingers inside of her. I felt the balls against my fingers and gripped them. She moaned but I didn't mind. I felt my erection get harder (if it was possible) and continued. I pulled it out, and looked deeply into her eyes before licking it slowly.

She squirmed underneath me but me legs held her down. I reached my other hand inside of her and took both balls out at once.

I discarded all three and roughly turned her so she lay on her front. I pulled her up so she was on all fours and gripped her breasts, pulling them out of her costume as I did so. They swing free and I cupped both of them before pushing my dick into between her cheeks

I pumped in and out, groaning loudly and hit in my release in seconds. I cupped my hand over her folds as I kept going and caught all of the juices that came out. I licked my palm and groaned at the delicious taste.

She let out soft grunts and moans as I continued. I threw her onto her back and tore the rest of her costume off. I licked up all of her juices and sweat, before pushing my cock hard into her and fucking her hard into her pussy. Her boobs jiggled and I stared down at her lustfully. Her head threw back and she moaned loudly at her release, and I joined her moments later.

RPOV

"Sir?" I asked once we were finished, lying on the carpet next to one another.

"Yes Roza?" he asked, back to the normal Dimitri.

"Can... can I try next time?" I asked, watching his eyes cloud over with lust at my words.


End file.
